1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge transfer device and the method for producing said device. It concerns more particularly charge transfer devices provided with two electrode levels. The charge transfer device obtained allows to control the potential over the entire surface area of the device. Furthermore, the method for producing this charge transfer device does not require overlapping the electrodes of the two electrode levels and consequently does not demand stringent manufacturing accuracy.
Charge transfer devices currently manufactured must increasingly conform to manufacturing standards for Very Large Scale Integration integrated circuits, called VLSI integrated circuits.
The increasingly reduced dimensions of VLSI circuits impose not only high-performance resolution photolithography, but also required highly accurate positioning. For charge transfer devices having two electrode levels, the positioning of the second electrodes level with respect to the first level is essential for correct operation of the device. This positioning accuracy is increasingly difficult to obtain as the dimensions of the plates are increased. The charge transfer devices according to the invention allows to overcome the difficulties of positioning.